All-New Kingdom Hearts
by WAM-Hope
Summary: Light and Darkness, black and white, day and night... No matter how you look at it, you can't have one without the other. This is the journey of a young boy to recover and protect what he holds dear. Just like the title says, an All-New Kingdom Hearts.


**AN**: Hey there everyone! How are you doing?

Today I present you the first story that I publish here in fanfiction, and I hope everyone likes it. Now I know this isn't a rule and for those who doesn't, just don't make destructive critics or anything, I can live without those.

Now, as I say in the summary, this is a retelling of Kingdom Hearts, but not just the first one, but the series as a whole. Most characters will remain the same, don't worry about that, but some other – like the Disney ones – will be having major changes. For example, the Princesses of Heart, and the major changes are that I'm going to use their live-action counterparts, because for me, I like their live action counterparts a little bit more than the originals. Another big change for the princesses of heart is going to be the roster, but whose on it is a surprise!

As for Final Fantasy characters, the ones that had appeared won't have that much of a change, but those whose roles were… in my opinion, insulting to the characters, ARE going to have major changes _cough cough*The Gullwings*cough cough._ Also I'm going to introduce more Final Fantasy characters.

As for all kinds of characters, they are going to have different connections/relationships, which I'm not going to reveal! And another liberty is about the Disney worlds, are that I'm going to be more loyal to the plot of the movies/series they belong to, but of course they're not going to be the same, because where would the point right?

Now that's all I have to say right now, I hope you all enjoy ^^!

_Disclaimer__: Kingdom Hearst belongs to Square Enix and Disney, and I don't claim ownership over any, Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy characters. _

_Genre__: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Comedy._

_Rating__: T_

_Warnings__: Moderate violence._

_Glossary__: _

_– __Dialogue – _

_– __Thoughts/Flashbacks – _

_"__Mentions – Worlds"_

**_Techniques_**

**_– _****_Entities –_**

_WAM-Hope presents_

**_Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts_**

_Prologue_

_Call of Awakening_

Dark… everything… was Dark. No matter where one would look, everything was darkness. But out of nowhere, a figure can actually been seen falling slowly from the dark sky.

The figure was a boy, a young boy with spiky brown hair, who was wearing a red jumpsuit with a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. The boy was also a crown–chain on his left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, he was wearing a small black hood that is blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. In addition he was wearing white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. Around his neck was a crown pendant. His shoes were mainly yellow and black with belt–straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue.

While the boy was falling, it could be noted that he looked like falling within a dark sea. Despite that he couldn't move the boy felt a sweet and relaxing feeling. Finally, he opened his eyes and feel that he stopped falling, seemly touching the ground, thought he couldn't see the ground; but much to his surprise, the floor erupted into doves, which begin to fly away, revealing in the ground a giant glass

The glass displayed the landscape of a beach in a sunset, with a star–shaped fruit and other elements of a beach encircled separately on the top. The boy looked amazed and slightly confused, and before e could give any more thought to anything, something else gained his attention

– **_So much to do, and so little time…_** – Said a silent voice – **_But take your time, and don't be afraid._** – Added the voice

– ¿W–what's happening? – Asked the boy more confused – ¿Who are you? –

– **_An old friend of yours._** – Answered the voice with familiarity – **_Step forward and you will find the way._** – Said the voice – **_¿Can you do it?_** –

The boy did as the voice said and was now standing in the center of the glass – **_There's power sleeping within you… If you give it form, it will give you strength. _**– Said the voice while at the same time it was speaking, three small pillars appeared around the boy, each one presenting a different weapon, a sword, a shield, and finally a staff.

– **_Before you lay the power of the warrior, the power of the mystic, and the power of the guardian. Choose well. _**– Said the voice.

The boy thought carefully, and when he decided, he approached the pillar with the sword – **_The power of the warrior, invincible courage, and a sword of terrible destruction._** – Explained the voice **_– ¿Is this the power you seek?_** – Asked

The boy nodded, and in a flash, the other two pillars disappeared – **_Then your path has been set._** – Without warning, the glass began to shatter, until the boy was once again falling, but before the eyes of the boy, another glass appeared before him, in which he landed softly. This new glass, to the boy surprise, depicted him sleeping; while in the top were the image of his friends, but other two he didn't recognize. Another strange thing was that in the glass, the boy was holding a strange tool… One that looked like a key…

– **_There will be times you will have to fight. _**– Warned the voice, in front of the boy, dark figures with vaguely humanoid forms appeared, they had round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Both hands had three clawed fingers, and their feet were large and lacked any discernible digits. – **_So keep your light burning strong, and you will always find a way. _**– Stated the voice

The strange creatures proceeded to attack the boy with their claws, thought he was able to avoid the attack, and manage to hit one of those creatures with his sword, making the creature disappear in a small cloud of darkness. The other creatures continued to attack him, but once again he was able to avoid there attacks and counterattack. In a moment, all remaining creatures became shadows and disappeared.

But one of theme sneaked behind the boy and prepared to attack him – **_¡Behind you!_** – Warned the voice. In and swift move, the boy swung the blade and manage to defeat the creature. Before the boy could figure out what had happened, a door appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. Without warning, the door began to open, releasing a radiant light from within and engulfed the boy in it.

Once the light had gone out, the boy could see that e was in a large tree house, and leaning on one of the railings, was an apparently teen, but the boy couldn't tell because the teen was wearing a black coat, which hide his face. The hooded teen stood up from the railing and walked towards the boy – **_Don't be impatient._** – Spoke the teen in the same silent voice from before – **_The time to open the door isn't now_** – Explained the hooded teen

– ¿Who are you? ¿What's happening? – Asked the boy in a kind of demanding voice

The hooded teen remained silent to the boy questions and approached him – **_¿What is the one thing that you care about the most in this world? _**– Asked the hooded teen while looking towards the morning sun

The boy looked surprised to the question and was a little taken aback, but once he composed himself he answered – ¡My friends! – Exclaimed the boy with a determined look on his face

The hooded teen let out an amused laugh, thought at first the boy though the teen was making fun of him, he then realized that the laugh was a genuinely happy one – **_¿And which is your greatest dream?_** – Asked the teen in a serious tone

The boy also got a serious expression, and also looked to the morning sun – See everything that lies beyond the horizon. – Said the boy with a warm smile

The hooded teen then proceeded to rub the young boy's hair – **_Then you are in the right path._** – Said the hooded teen – **_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. _**– Explained the hooded teen, and just like that, everything went blank…

Once he was able to see again, the boy found himself once again the previous dark space, but the glass in which he was standing now was bright cyan and had the figure of a giant, crowned heart.

- **_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._** – Said the inaudible voice. From behind the boy, his shadow began moving on its own, it also began to grow more and more, also becoming more monstrous – **_But don't be afraid. _**– Said while the boy, scared, tried to escape

But the boy's attempts didn't succeed and find himself cornered - **_And don't forget... That you have the greatest weapon of all _**– Assured the voice, as the boy stood up against the giant monster and prepared to fight it

The giant monster concentrated on his fist what it looked like darkness, and then tried to hit the boy with it. And thought the boy evaded the fist, the shockwave it created manage to hit him. Before the kid could recover, a pool of darkness surrounded the monster's fist, and from that pool, the smaller creatures from before began appearing. - ¡Don't you think I'm going to give up! – Exclaimed the kid, quickly fending off the smaller creatures, he jumped at the side of the monster and managed to hit him

But the monster did not give up either, and from the heart-shaped hole in his abdomen, fired blasts of darkness towards the boy, which managed to doge a few, but in the end it was hit last ones. As he lay hurt in the floor, the dark monster prepared to finish him off as he charged another dark fist

As the dark fist prepared to land on him, the boy in a quick move jumped into the giant's hand and run in his arm towards the head, slicing it with his sword, and finally defeating the monster. But before the boy could celebrate, a pool of darkness appeared below him and began to engulf him

**_"_****_But don't be afraid."_**

**_"_****_You hold the mightiest weapon of all"_**

**_So don't forget…"_**

**_…_****_._**

**_"_****_You are the one who will open the door."_**


End file.
